Lay Up Under Me
by xLou26
Summary: Oneshot for peeps8705. Excitement, fun and whole lot of trust make for an evening Amber will never forget.


**Lay Up Under Me**

Floating on a cloud. She had to be dreaming. There was no way such pleasure could be sought from one man. As soon as he had walked through her door earlier that evening proclaiming "I have a surprise for you" she knew all of her Christmas' had come at once. His presence was how it always was. Dominating and strong. The atmosphere changed. Once calm, now buzzing with the energy Stephen brought with him. Half an hour after he had stepped through the door, she was on her back covered in whipped cream begging him to please her in every way possible.

Her eyes glazed over and her back arched. She was possessed as her hands slid down Stephens strong muscled back, her nails scratching at his pale skin. His head dipped down and his tongue lapped up the whipped cream from her right nipple. His tongue rolled across her, lapping up the creamy treat from her chocolate skin. He wanted something creamier though. Something sweeter that had him lost in desire. Just as he lapped up every last drop there was a knock on the door. Stephen kissed Amber quickly on the lips and stood up from the bed. As Stephen opened the door, Stu appeared at the other side. A smirk played on his lips as he glanced over Stephens shoulder into the room.

Amber watched the exchange from the bed. A small smirk tugging at her lips once Stu came into her vision. Stu walked into the room, winking at her as Stephen shut the door. He still had his jeans on but his shirt had quickly been ripped off when he stepped through the door earlier. She moved to sit up, but Stephen held his hand up. "Stay right there, lass."

After a few moments Stephen returned to her. Her breath hitched in her throat as the massive Irishman hovered over her. His pale complexion a startling contrast to hers. His hot breath fanned across her flushed cheek, he was millimetres away from her, sucking up every last drop of control she had over her body.

Amber felt Stu at her feet, his big hands gripping onto her ankles. His teeth gently nibbled her soft skin, teasing kisses being left here and there. He wrapped the silk rope in his hand around her ankle, the other end being tied to the carved wood post of the four poster bed. He did the same to the other ankle whilst Stephen bound her wrists together and slipped the rope through the wooden slats making up the grand headboard.

She wanted to get her hands on Stephens perfect milky skin. His abdominals beautifully defined from his position over her. He smirked and straddled her hips, his heavy weight pushing her further into the mattress. He trailed a long thick finger across the curve of her cheek to her jaw line. Nothing but trust swirled around in his grey orbs. He was gentle with her now but she knew that would soon change. His tongue darted out, wetting his lips. He pressed his lips to her collar bone, sucking and nipping at her skin. She pulled on her restraints, the rope gently grazing across her skin. She felt Stu's big hands grazing up her legs, inch by tantalising inch. A cry left her lips as he sunk his teeth into her thigh. Stephen climbed off her leaving Stu to feast on her alone. He nibbled his way to her inner thigh, the flesh more delicate and sensitive. He didn't hold back, he bit down again causing her to try and move her legs, stopped by the attached rope.

Stephen returned to her, a black silk scarf in his hand. "Lift yer head up." She did as he asked. He slipped the scarf over her eyes, darkness completely surrounding her. Her senses heightened to everything going on around her. Stu had removed himself from the bed, where he had gone she didn't know. Stephens hand wrapped around her throat, his thumb softly brushing her delicate skin. Her breath hitched, the silence of the room was filled with only her breathing and the thumping of her racing heart.

Kissing her lips one last time Stephen left her. Nothing but cool air surrounding her body now. She wanted to call out, beg someone to take care of her needs but reluctance took over her. Stu's dominance alarmed her; he was rough, if she stepped out of line he would make sure she knew it. She remained silent, waiting patiently for either man to return. She felt someone near, the bed sunk on one side and someone settled on top of her. Heavy thighs were placed either side of her. Her lips slightly parted, and she felt the velvet head of Stu's hard length brush against her lips. As soon as she took him into her mouth a delicious lick of pleasure surged through her body. Stephen settled himself between her thighs, licking and probing at her sweet honeyed depths. Moaning against Stu's length sliding in and out of her mouth at a slow rhythmic pace, Amber tried to move her hips upwards but they were quickly held down by Stephen.

Stephen left her, moments away from a mind shattering orgasm. His hands skimmed over her thighs, light and teasing. His hands trailed down to her ankles, untying her. Stu also left her and it played with her senses. She felt vulnerable and exposed, but a tingling of excitement darted across her skin. Stephen untied her wrists and pulled her up from the bed. Kissing her hard she submitted to him, moulding herself to the firm muscles of his body. Tenderly he kissed her cheek, "Have fun, sweetheart." Stephen pulled her from his body and she felt Stu's hand wrap around her wrist.

"Come sit down, Amber." His drawl floated across her skin making her shiver in delight. She straddled Stu's lap, his thick length brushing over her clit as she rocked her hips forward. He gripped onto her hips, and kissed her hard. She wanted desperately to stare into his intense green eyes but darkness still surrounded her. His big hands ran down her back lightly before he grabbed her behind and lifted her up. He held the base of his thick member, teasing her slick entrance with the blunt tip. She wanted more. Needed more. Deep inside her where he filled her completely. Made her tremble from head to toe. A feeling that only one other man could make her feel. An all consuming passion that took her higher. The stars were shining on her. Both men were in the same room at the same time. Making her feel things she didn't believe possible.

"I want to see you." She spoke quietly, hoping Stu would un-tie the blindfold. His hand stroked her cheek then he pulled the blindfold free. The moment she saw his forest green eyes she smiled.

"Hey beautiful." Her eyes stung from the sudden light but as soon as he thrust into her, her eyes shut and stars danced behind them. She moved with him, her small hands gripping onto the hard muscle of his shoulders. "Amber, open your eyes." Her eyes snapped open. Stu started back her. Hot and sweaty. All muscle and power. She leant forward, her cheek resting on his shoulder. He sunk his teeth into her soft skin as he turned his head towards her and growled. She knew his control was slipping. He was tame and this wasn't the Stu she knew.

"Hold on tight." He growled deep into her ear and wrapped his arms around her. In one swift motion he had her on her back pressed into the couch. Her eyes landed on Stephen laid on the bed, his hand palming his thick length. His tongue ran over his lips and she couldn't take her eyes off him.

Her nails dug into Stu's arms, her legs spread wide opening herself to him more. His thrusts were slow and deep, but as he quickened his pace he became primal and needy. His hands gripped onto her thighs, pulling her closer to the edge of the couch. "Please Stu." She didn't know what she was asking for. Her legs trembled and her back arched towards him. He had taken over every inch of her body. Left her spiralling in a whirlpool of indulgence and pleasure.

Stu dragged his hand up her body to her neck, wrapping his large hand around her throat gently. Leaning down he captured her lips, gently nibbling on her bottom lip. "Come for me." He spoke into her ear, his thick accent sending shivers down her spine. Moaning a response, Amber felt her entire body shake as her orgasm rushed through her. Delicious liquid pleasure ran through her veins as Stu didn't stop his assault on her. Thrusting deep one last time, he came inside her. Breathing laboured and shallow, no words were spoken. Just a kiss pressed to the hollow of her throat as she was gathered into his arms and the words "thank you" shakily spoken.

**A/N – Quick one shot for Amber (peeps8705) that I started months ago and never finished! Hope you enjoyed, queen of the slores :)! Lou x**


End file.
